Born From Below
by firesarrow
Summary: Yusei, the ever cute heir to the throne, was born from an egg in the Netherworld. What adventures will befall our young hero? Couples yet to be decided.
1. Prologue

Yay! So I decided to start a new story. This idea had been on my mind for a while now and I finally decided to type it

Eh sry for the people who were waiting for "Falling for you" but I think im going to put that on hold :).

I havent decided on the couples yet, but for sure they're going to be love triangles :) mainly Jack x Yusei X Aki lol

* * *

**Prologue**

"Gather round everyone," a voice resounded, easily cutting through the horrid screams that echoed through the darkness.

The cave like area only bathed in crimsons and dark reds, which one couldn't have told apart from the burning flames licking the above or blood from the victims who had suffered a cruel fate, surrounding the dark silhouette, perfectly accented the red marks adorning his face and his black hair falling onto his surprisingly dark shade of tan skin. Spikes protruded from the top of the mass while bangs drooped covering only but one eye.

A group of hooded figures soon encircled him.

"Yes, your all-powerful one? You have summoned us?"

The man closed his teal pupils and paused, relishing the moment. He was silent for a while, but soon started slowly,

"My friends, take note of this very moment. Take in the air; the smell; the feeling; this very presence! If you could only guess what is about to commence! History is about to be made!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

The group stared at one another questionably. Finally, the youngest squeaked, "And what is this commemorative moment your greatness?"

Teal eyes snapped in her direction, causing her to pause. Her whole body trembled as if she knew she had said something out-of-place. The latter just smiled slowly,

"My dear Carly," he hummed, "Today is the day we have been waiting for for the last century! All of those sunless days and moonless nights! All of the agony we have went through is finally paying off! It is the day an heir will be born to this kingdom!"

The group just stared quizzically as the man chuckled, wordlessly pointing to the egg upon the table. The object had been rocking on the table for a while now and was just about ready to hatch. The object inside forcefully pushing on the side of his prison to get out. The egg must've been made with incredibly strong ingredients to have withstood the strength of the one inside, but the creature wouldn't give up. It tapped and punched incessantly with no room for rest.

At last, a crack formed across its glossy surface which soon gave way to more. The egg shook even more as its surface cracked like the earth would've in an earthquake, each piece dividing from the rest. Then all at once, the shell burst open. The translucent pieces flew in every direction littering the room in an explosive haze. Everyone held their breath as they took in pearly white wings branching out of the newborn's back, the very objects that had torn its captor, the egg, apart into shards prone to cut anyone in its path.

The blinding color glew with such intensity some had to turn away. It was indeed an odd sight in such a dark place. It's wings soon folded and landed on the table in a huff as its eyelids opened revealing bright sapphires looking curiously at the group from one of them to the next.

"You are dismissed." the teal eyed man hesitantly whispered slowly.

The group nodded just as slowly before bowing and departing the dark room. All except one.

"H-Hakase," the lone figure started eyeing the heir on the table, "D-Do you realize this new-born child is a bit too pure for a place as dark as this?"

"Yes, I have noted Rudger."

Upon his name, Rudger drew down his hood and stepped out from the shadows revealing his red marks that ran down his face, surrounding his dark eyes. The king of the netherworld contemplated for a moment before walking away from the table to a potion rack standing nearby. The bottles and such lining it looked repulsive, almost too appalling to use let alone touch. Each container more wretched than the next ranging from half decayed body parts with mold growing on the sides in a foggy substance to abnormally alienated creatures tapping on their bottles. Such strange objects contrasted with the elegantly intricate designs engraved in the mahogany shelf, but the king slowly walked along as if they were the most normal ingredients in the world, finally stopping at a small black bottle with a unique red symbol on the front. He lovingly traced the bottle before wrapping his fingers around it and coming back to the table.

The little boy stared, giggling adorably and tried to reach for the black bottle in the king's hand.

"H-Hakase, J-just what are you planning to do?" He trembled eyeing the bottle in the king's hand.

The king just gave a twisted grin before uncapping the bottle and pouring its contents onto the squirming body below. The child screamed in pure pain, grabbing the sides of his head as the substance pervaded his body. Then ever so slowly, his pearly white wings turned a deathly black and his once bright garment turned dark. But to the king's disappointment, his eyes were still as blue as the ocean.

"W-What have you done, my friend..." Rudger whispered almost undetectable.

"I have simply introduced his soul to the darkness. Unfortunately, whether his soul has remained pure I cannot say, but his appearance has absorbed it well. Wouldn't you say?" he crackled.

He took a victory breath, smiling triumphantly as he took the child, lifting him up declaring,

"Let it be known; this very day; this very moment; The heir to the throne has been born!"

The king gingerly took his newborn son into his arms as the boy closed his eyes, turning in for a nap, tired from what he had just endured. The king smiled down at the sight whispering,

"And his name shall be Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Yay yusei is born :D. The group surrounding Hakase were the dark signers. Gasp! Hakase seems so evil in this chapter making Yusei turn evil (his appearance anywayz) :O but dw he'll be back to his loving self in the next one. :)

And I would love to have feedback which the couples you would want XD

Reviews are appreciated :D


	2. Life in the Netherworld

I'm back. :) Sorry about the delay, but I got lazy hehehe *gets smacked*

Owiee XD.

Transferring things from my notebook to the computer can be a bit annoying T-T But I made this chapter a bit longer.

This chapter but be a bit confusing. I exaggerated a bit (a lot), but feel free to ask my about the parts that were confusing.

Oh and netherworld is different than earth (just keep that in mind)

If you don't like it don't read it

**Warnings: **A bit offensive to some because of insults to heaven and earth because Hakase doesn't like those places. (Hey, he's the king of the netherworld XD)

The scenes might be a bit graphic.

And still rated T :D but maybe I might raise it to M later. :C

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As the decades elapsed, every creature—regardless of species or appearance-couldn't resist the temptation to turn their head as Yusei flitted by. His sapphire pupils, which had resisted his father's potion, refused to be looked down upon any longer and shone with all their might. His long lashes fluttered with equal vigor, sneering at such a feeble attempt to overpower them. The flickering, dim candles of the castle's golden chandeliers would light his hair into shimmering ebony as the mass fell down his neck, brushing his honey glazed skin. Dark wings that could've rivaled the darkness of the abyss, projected from his back, barely caressing the floor. Their hearts would elevate out of control seeing his gorgeous features and wings which put an angel's to shame. Lustful eyes stalked him around every corner. He could feel their stares digging into his back. Stares with the desire to drag him to the nearest surface and take him right then and there, but he wasn't the least bit frightened. No one could touch him in these four walls. He was the king's son-the prince. If anyone dared to lay a finger on him, they would never live to tell the tale. An unspeakable punishment worse than death would befall them.

At the tender age of six immortal years, the ever adorable, little heir to the throne was free to wander about the netherworld, doing whatever-so he pleased. Now, he was lie on his stomach by a searing river where lost souls were daily plunged into again and again. They screamed in pure agony as red magma consumed their skin with each dip. Their skin burned superfluously, but with no visible physical damage.

Yusei had been wondering what the lost souls had been doing as he danced his finger upon the river's surface, drawing circular outlines; The ripples drew away from the digit and once again melted into glossy nonentity. The creatures had been swimming in the liquid for a while now-well Yusei had been listening to them for most of his life actually, but Yusei no longer had to cover his ears to ward off the horrible screams that ricocheted off the cave walls. Over the course of his life, he had just assumed they, and the pain and suffering of agony, weaved into the white string known as life.

_I wonder what they're doing? They've been hooked on a fishing rod and have been submerged and resurfaced, likewise, for a while now._

He couldn't help brushing his the river's surface again. He shuddered from the difference in temperature and began contemplating what diving into the river would feel like. Lifting his delicate hand from the substance, he inspected it and, unsurprisingly, his hand was still as spotless and plain as before. His body had long since adapted to the arid temperature of his home. He could've jumped into a magma filled room and left unscathed, but every now and then even a humid born offspring such as himself couldn't help but feel the strain of annoyance due to the climate. His face was still slightly flushed from the contact of the river, but he didn't mind. A more different thought was currently plaguing his mind.

His father had cancelled their father and son day earlier that morning to take care of formal matters, and he was bored to _death_! He took in a breath and huffed. He disliked his father being the King of the Netherworld. The king was constantly piled with work every minute of the day and was unable to spend the quality time Yusei really wanted. All of those workful days and sleepless nights were spent cooped up in his study, signing papers, enduring the wrist cramps, and staining blots of ink on any patch of skin visible. And he could see, by each passing day, the toll it was taking on him. His father's eyes were always clouded with wear and his movements like a zombie, but he knew what those long rolls of parchment meant. It was just another crimson moonstead when his father had told him it was for the good of the netherworld and the key to take down their adversaries from the above.

_Yusei had been about three immortal years old (about 40 in human years) at the time when his little form was perched on his father's lap, rolling the burning feather quail on the across the table. Rolling back and forth, back and forth. This father held him affectionately while he tended to each letter he wrote. Yusei couldn't help but twist his locks in boredom looking around that dull room of his father's study. _

_Rows upon rows of books lined the bookshelves orderly, one shelf smiling and nodding formally to the one across from it. These enormous and monstrous shelves were planted firmly on the gleaming floors while chandeliers hung delicately from the ceiling as if its chain would lose its hold any moment and the painstakingly made antique would come crashing down, shattering like pearls on the floor. Only one large table piled with a mountain range of paperwork sat in the labyrinth of shelves. _

_He felt water clouding his vision as he yawned and stretched his arms. His eyelids were getting heavy just looking around the room. He tried, once again, to direct his attention from that banal setting back to his father's worn face. He just couldn't understand how his father could stand being in that very study for days at time. He would've had his head on the table in the first half an hour. He sighed, fed up with all the sitting, and jumped out of the warms arms surrounding him, much to his father's dismay who merely stared tearfully at the boy, and began exploring the many books. _

_The shelves, as well as the books, really complemented the dark range of colors and bloody hues of the kingdom. All of the elegant, golden designs on the bindings were almost to svelte to have been crafted by mere hands. Yusei skimmed through the titles, his mind running in a desperate sprint to keep up with his eyes. From the universe being burned in the night to the joyful suffering of angels, each tittle was more intriguing than the last. He could just imagine the gleeful scenes in his head._

_ The crimson flame starting in the dead of the night when all was silent and the people had turned into their bed. The fire would spread quickly as if gasoline had been lain in a path for it to follow; First it was the fields, then it was meadow and, finally it would invade the town's boundaries; The horses and animals would neigh and shriek watching it incinerate nearby pastures and head their way soon after; The flames would sneak silently into the doors of an unsuspecting home as if a burglar in the night; It would crawl from room to room lighting each ablaze; When it was done with the ground floor it would go up the stairs and down the hallways; It would stand outside the master's room, staring at the sleeper with its crazed eyes while foam would drip from its mouth; and finally it would enter; One step at a time, it approached the bed, standing above the unconscious body; It's head would be clear for a moment and it would feel apologetic that this unfortunate person would be fated to such cruelty, but its sickness would take over its mind again and it leapt onto the master's form, sinking its fangs into the reddened flesh of his neck; The house and everyone inside would be burned to the ground; Chaos and panic would ensue; Everyone was frantic to grab their loved ones and their babies to flee, but it was too late; The fire was upon them; Their screams rang in the night as the fire consumed their bodies; Their blood seeped from their damaged epidermises and the ground hungrily lapped it of as if it was its life-force and not theirs. The dirt tore at their clothes leaving them completely bare and easier prey for flames; When all had ceased only ashes remained, but even that wasn't spared from the wind. Everything was gone. Burnt. Blown away. For eternity, Where there stood a town was now only dust. The skies stared at the remains and raindrops soon fell from the sky. It was pitying them. Crying for them. Mourning for them. Only time would heal the little town now. The storm would be a long one._

_Yusei shook his head free from the images and continued titter through the shelves when a little forest-green book caught his eye. He had almost missed it because it was wedged so far back into the shelf. The book's stature was quite lacking compared to its neighbors, but there was something about it he had never seen before. Using his finger, he tugged at it with difficulty but the book refused to budge. frustrated, he used both of his hands and mustering all of his strength, he yanked it out. The book flew out like a bird and unfortunately hit Yusei on the head before collapsing on the floor with a thud. His hand rubbed the inevitable, throbbing bump on his head before glaring back at the violent object. _

_A golden border was implanted on the forest-green background and, across the middle, the words _Fairytales_smiled back at him._ Strange combination._Yusei picked up the thin book, running the pad of his finger over the golden hills of the cover. The book was a lot smaller than the ones his father had read to him and it made him wonder how the whole story could fit on within these thin stack of pages. He flipped to a page and traced each letter lovingly, marveling how the lines and squiggles came together to form the words the page, creating the story. On the next page, there was a picture next to the text, but it was surprising to the little boy to be met with colors other than red, dark or a combination of the two. _

_Bright roses in green meadows and white clouds upon a blue skies glew with an intensity he had never known. Squinting his eyes, he could see in the distance, a maiden, innocently picking a bouquet of roses. Staring at her, he could feel his face grow warm with every passing minute. Her crimson dress clung loosely to her body as she gathered the flowers surrounding her, her arms stretched out to the limb to accommodate them all. _

_Yusei broke his chain of though and glanced back at his father who still writing. His head bent and his shoulder was still hunched over the word to read each word. Yusei figured his father would be too absorbed in his work to mind him reading a book about the world his father despised so he disappeared behind a bookshelf, leaning onto it. He slide down to the floor, and began reading, taking note that some of the fellow creatures of his homeland were in the stories as well. So for the next hour, he sat in his father's study reading about castles, dragons, princesses, and knights in shining armour. _

_ His father who strangely hadn't heard a peep from his energetic son looked up from his work and glanced around. Seeing his son was nowhere to be found, he got up from his chair and entered the labyrinth of bookshelves, searching for the blue-eyed prince. The shelves seemed to go on for miles. He was vaguely aware that he hadn't even lifeed most of the books much less read them. A thick layer of dust covered rows and rows of books as well as the shelves, causing dust particles to linger the aisles. He took off his reading glasses and tried to rub the foreign particles out of his eyes, but the dust on his sleeve loosened its hold and tickled his nose. Sneezing several times, he made a side note to ask the castle maids to dust the study and perhaps the other scarcely used rooms of the castle as well. The maids would may have a better job faring the dust with their cleaning masks than he would have with no protection._

_Hakase was suffering quite a bit. He had a severe allergy to dust; Any expose would probably result in breathing difficulties and itching eyes. He had to get out soon less his throat closed up. _

_W__eaving away the dust in front of him hadn't improved the situation either. This gesture only served to stir up the air, making a thick fog of dust in front of him. It was useless turning back, he still would've left empty-handed. He, as a father, had to save his little boy from the dangers of within and escape the maze. He apologetically thought of his poor son being trapped in a dust cloud's clutches, coughing so violently the boy's lungs collapsed from the pain. His son was the one suffering from his neglect to care for the library. He had to rescue him. __He surely couldn't leap upon a towering shelf to find him so that was out. _

_He sighed seeing no other way but to go through it. He took a deep breath, though hacking from the dust again, and stepped into the floating pillow of dust. His eyes immediately started stinging from the invading objects. Breathing became a chore due to his dust coated throat and tears ran down his cheeks. His arms, his only available tool, had to blindly weave through the cloud like one looking for his glasses. He pushed the dust aside, but it only came back stronger. _

_The war between the dust and himself was harsh, each side warring the other down, and it was painfully obvious he would need help. But if he threw a dusty book at it, it would only increase his enemy. By now, his legs were felt like cotton and his body was at the verge of giving out. In the next moment-he didn't know how-he was on the floor, crawling. _

_It was like going through a war-field, harsh and unforgiving. Everything was a haze blindly crawling about, but suddenly in front of him, light was shining through the mist. It was calling for him, coaxing him! And he went for it. Many dust hands, fairies and burdens were clawing at him to come back, to stay with them so they could play longer, but he was only focused on the sunlight. He climbed closer and closer... _

He could almost reach it...

_Yusei finally looked up from his book, hearing the raucous of falling books and fits of coughing, and saw his father reading over his shoulder. His appearance looked a bit off from his usual pristine appearance with his fuzzy hair and dust-covered dark coat. Feeling sorry for him, he brushed a bit of dust off his father's shoulder, but was surprised when he felt his father cringe in disgust, look at the colorful picture. But when he looked up at his face, it was quickly masked with a light smile. _

_Hakase laid a hand on his son's shoulder and while Yusei was looking at it quizzically, he snatched the book off his lap. And when he felt the younger's pout, he just laughed and took his son into his lap. He then looked back at the green book, flipping it around in his fingers to inspect it. Then turned back to his son, smirking, _

_"So this is what you read when I'm not looking, hmm?"_

_Yusei smiled sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught, "I just saw it on the shelf and wanted to read it."_

Hm, I thought I had the maids depose of these disgusting books just last week. It seems the little mice were snooping around on the job. _Hakase thought to himself. _

_Hakase quickly flipped through the pages before pulling his son close. "Tell me, what is this book about? I never got around to even half of my enormous collection."_

_Yusei blinked, astonished his father would show even a hint of interest, but a smile found its way on his face anyway, _

_"It's about a strange world where princes and princesses fall in love in castles, but creatures like us try to pry them apart. They're defeated and fall into a deep sleep while the humans ride into the sunset." He beamed._

_Hakase just raise an eyebrow while Yusei took the opportunity to snatch his book back, opening it to a page bookmarked with a red ribbon. It was the picture of the meadow and flowers again. He lovingly fingered the girl picking flowers, unbeknownst of the man watching the girl with fascination in the woods a distance away. _

_His father watched him curiously trace the figures and soon the adjacent blue sky. _

_"Dad," Hakase perked his head, "Why is this sky, blue? Why isn't it red like our home?"_

_His father sighed, pulling him even closer to rest his chin on Yusei's soft bed of hair. "Yusei, this is a different world called Earth."_

_"Earth?" Yusei asked. __His hand touched his lips, relishing at the feeling of the word. It felt strange on his tongue, but it left him with a jolt of excitement saying it over and over._

_"Yes, Earth." Yusei snapped out of his thoughts. "But this world is cruel; corrupted. It's only clouded with greedy people who manipulate other to do their dirty work."_

_"Corrupted?" Yusei was puzzled. __This story made earth seem like such a happy place. _

_"But why is everyone so happy in this book?" he asked staring into his father's eyes._

_"Because this is how they trick you into going to that place, but you'll only be met with a world of suffering and be reduced to striving for illusions for the rest of your life." _

_Hakase looked down, seeing his son's fearful expression and smiled. His heart warmed seeing it, and his hand ran through his hair, feeling smug that he had gotten his point across._

_"Don't worry, Yusei. I'll protect you from this realm of deceit. I'll never let you set foot on that horrible place; Anyway, this destruction seems peaceful compared to that of heaven."_

_"Heav...en?" Yusei tilted his head._

_"Yes, Heaven. The abomination of purity." He scowled, _

_"A world filled with light." He shivered, "Brr! Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl!"_

_Yusei caressed his father's tan cheek to comfort him. His father anger eroded at once and leaned into the touch. "Yusei, you know how I hate those subjects. So, I never want to hear another world on those places again." He sighed._

_"Of course, why would we be at war with them if they were good?" Hakase patted his head._

_"Father, will I ever find my prince?" Yusei chirped suddenly. _

_Hakase stifled a laughed, "A prince, Yusei? Yusei, you're a boy! You're supposed to find a princess!" _

_Yusei felt his cheeks flame and turned away in embarrassment, twirling a lock of hair. His father burst out laughing when his son buried his face into his father's shirt, in a vain attempt to hide._

_"Yusei," He choked, trying to cease his outburst but failing miserably, "Look at me."_

_Yusei slowly loosened his grip._

_"__Boys are princes and girls are princesses. Yusei, are you a girl?" He asked stroking his son's dark wing._

_"I could be!" Yusei whined defensively. _

_His father smiled, "Well, I know you would make a beautiful princess!"_

_Hakase got up, taking his white-gold inlaid crown off the table and place the shimmering object on Yusei's mane of hair, beaming. __"Now you have the crown for it as well!" _

_The infantile's eyes shined with euphoria squeezing the only one who understood him and giggling all the while. _

The dark-winged boy blinked, unable to fathom why he had recalled such a childish memory. Indeed childish, but a pleasant one. He rose up, dusting the soot that had accumulated on in pants and loosening the kinks in his shoulders; each popping with a satisfying crack. God knows how long he had been by the river side, dreaming and amusing his hands with the magma.

His fingers were still warm and sweat was already starting to form on his palms in a desperate attempt to moisturize the sizzling surface; In a quaint pursuit to quicken the cooling process, his fingers entwined and his arms reached toward the sky. Higher and higher his arms went, stretching the muscles to bone. Soon, his arms glided backwards and spread his arms to either side like a bird in flight.

He resembled a conductor, expanding every bit of skin and energy into that one note to make it sing out. Nitpicking each detail and dynamic to form a masterpiece. Each hand signaling a musician's cues until the melodies came together in a smooth mixture of honey. Yusei spun around, his hands sweeping the air in a 270 circle, giving the instruments behind him his attention they deserved as well. He expanded and beautified every crumb in a loaf of bread, leaving none left behind.

It was breathtaking hearing the concoction in full throttle. The energy; The wind; The rush of adrenaline and air; The emotion; The buzz; The boom. His body spun while his heart pumped in time with the rhythm. The sweet waves blowing at him in all directions, run in his ears. The explosions going faster and faster until he couldn't hear them any longer and he was walking on the land and the art the composer had constructed for all to hear.

He was running across the fields, relishing the in wind and the blue skies of his fairytale storybook. And as he picked daisies, animals were freely walking up to him to eat the grass from his palm. The sun was shining, the earth was greener than he had ever known, and everything was perfect.

But the land was only made for the inhibitor to experience its glories for mere seconds. The mysteries and animals yelped and darted back into the horizons, never to be seen again. The colors and the skies turned into blank paper, and the sceneries crumbled and the walls dilapidated. The beauty and the dreams were slowly fading, leaving him to run after it and weep for it to return and bestow its magic upon him once again. But it was too far in the distance and still running; Too distant to grasp any longer.

It was gone.

He was frozen in place. The shock paralyzed him and his legs refused to go on a fruitless journey for the glory any longer. He looked down and saw dark hands grip his legs to drag him back to reality. He struggled not wanting to give in and to continue his chase for the beauty and music, but he knew it was out of reach by now. He submitted to the darkness. He legs gave way and his body finally fell to the ground.

He was back home again by the river,but he was smiling widely. He was grinning from ear to ear lying on his stomach. The rush of energy from the magic place was still inside, waiting to be released but his limbs were like jelly and he was content to continue lying there.

Yes, nothing beat stretching in the scalding temperature of his home.

After a while of lying on the ground, Yusei got up and took a stroll around the river. Walking one step in front of another, just like how his father had taught him to walk in front of royalty. The ravens and the crows were cawing happily, attacking its prey persistently; Their victim's innards were flying in all directions and splatting on the ground, bathing in its own juices; The miserable bodies were limping toward caves to shield themselves from the rocks being pelted at them; The beady eyes of black hearted creatures glew with happiness seeing numerous patches of skin being burned and shredded in pits of fire.

Yes it was a peaceful afternoon.

But as Yusei was walking, he couldn't help feeling lustful eyes narrow from regions unknown. The distant silhouettes shivered in pleasure from head to toe as they combed over the prince's handsome features and perfect proportions. The forms shifted their feet impatiently, waiting for a chance to pounce. The lustful eyes surrounding the boy, made the prince wish he had a shell to shrink back into. It was nerve-racking to know he was the source to these erratic passions. His throat ran dry, and he could feel his feet shaking in their boots. He had to get away before he became a pretty doll in their beds that night. He was only six immortal years old after all. He would never allow these demons to defile him at such an infantile stage. And ever since his conversation with this father about the fairy tales, he vowed he would save himself for his prince.

But gods be damned at that moment he was frightened.

Though he hadn't been all those times before, his time he wasn't within the castle's boundaries. He wasn't reassured the guards and maids would save him this time and father was still miles away, tending to his meeting.

The insecurity was overwhelming. His knees bucked and tears blurred his vision. He could already feel the silhouettes slowly closing in. He frantically glanced around for an escape and spotted a lost soul.

This was his chance. He knew the creatures wouldn't go never him if he was with a companion...right?

The body was bawled up on the floor as he gripped his knees to his chest. His whole body was trembling in pain or was it in pain? He didn't know he knew he just had to help him.

The boy ran over and padded his shoulder in concern. "Are you alright?"

The soul moaned in pain and turned around, his eyes opening warily. His stained cornea darted back and forth, searching for the owner of the angelic voice. Finally his eye stopped on Yusei.

"I must be dead," the soul mumbled, "The angel of mercy has been sent to relieve this decrepit soul from its burdens."

Yusei blinked then felt a smirk blossom. "No, I'm just a regular by passer concerned for an innocent civilian."

The man slowly formed a trembling fist to use it as a leverage to get up. He mustered all his strength to lift his head, but he groaned in protest at the sudden moment and flopped to the ground once again.

"Woah! Are you ok, sir?"

"Never felt better." He smiled.

Yusei felt himself shiver again and he realized he still was safe even with a witness. He put both palms on the floor and got up shakely. He then took the injured man's shoulder and carefully dragged him to a nearby cave, "E-excuse me"

"What are you doing, little one?" The man asked.

But Yusei ignored the question for now and continued toward the cave in fear of getting himself and the man in danger. The creatures were taking slow steps toward his direction. One step at a time. But seeing the boy was aware of their presence and was now escaping from their grasp, they quickened their pace, getting read to sprint. Yusei let out an uncharacteristic squeak, hearing them get closer and closer and leaving no room to rest. Their footsteps were getting louder. They were almost upon them!

Yusei was finally at the cave! He ushered the man in first and followed immediately after. Once inside, he pressed his ear against the rock, but the footsteps had retreated. He was safe at last. He sighed a breath of relief.

"We're safe now, grandpa."

He felt the man playfully scoff. "Grandpa? I might not be look my age, but I'm way to old to be called that."

Yusei laughed, "Shall I call you uncle?"

"Hmm, how about young man?" At that, the both of them burst out laughing until tears ran down their faces.

After a bit when they stopped to catch their breath, the man wiped the tears away. "So, what was that all about?"

Yusei tilted his head. "What?"

"The whole taking-me-by-the-shoulders and dragging-this-old-man-across-the-rocks and shoving-me-into-this-little-hole business."

Yusei grinned sheepishly, "Well, we had to get away from those things that were chasing us."

"Chasing _you_. You mean." The man laughed, "No one chases around a man with no steam."

"Yes, I guess."

"So," The man put his hands behind his head, "Why were they chasing you in the first place."

"Um," Yusei started fidgeting uncomfortably, "I guess they wanted to kidnap me and um..."

He stopped in the middle. "...rape me..."

The man blinked then smacked his forehead. "Of course, I should've known! A pretty thing like you would bound to be chased after. I'm telling you, If I wasn't this old sack, I would be chasing after your butt too."

Yusei laughed. _This old man could sure talk. _

The man held out a hand and added, "My name's Yanagi, by the way."

Yusei smiled and took it, "Yusei."

Unbeknownst to the pair, Rudger was outside, hiding behind the rocks of the cave, staring at the two.

* * *

**To be Continued**

Yea.. There wasn't that much action in this chapter but there will be maybe in the next one.

Note: Jack, Aki doesn't appear in the story til maybe chapter 4**. Aww T-T

So that's all for now. See you soon!


End file.
